Cuestión de piel
by KittyEvey
Summary: Estos meses de espera estaban acabando conmigo, tenerte tan cerca y tan lejos. Estaba consciente de que te había mentido, estaba consciente de que lo nuestro no era, por ningún motivo, una conducta ética. Relación romántica entre dos mujeres, clasificada T porque no muestra femslash, pero el tema es delicado y podría ser M.


_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de los autores originales de Hollyoaks, de quienes no tengo los nombres, por eso no los cito. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__: Ahora me inspiré en una canción de Kairo, grupo mexicano que tuvo su momento de éxito, si mal no recuerdo, hacia mediados de los noventa. La canción se llama "Cuestión de piel" y me pareció muy adecuada para narrar un momento en la historia de esta nueva pareja que descubrí: Jen Gilmore y Tilly Evans._

_La información que tengo de esta historia es en base a videos que he encontrado en You Tube y en el sitio oficial de Hollyoaks, así que mis referencias no son muy precisas. Es una telenovela inglesa dirigida a los adolescentes, donde Jen, de tez blanca, ojos y cabello obscuro, es una maestra de arte que se enamora de Tilly en unas vacaciones de verano. Aparentemente todo está bien porque la chica, también de tez blanca, cabello rojizo y prístinos ojos azules, le hace creer en un principio a Jen que era una estudiante universitaria. El centro del drama es que Tilly realmente es una estudiante de liceo, todavía menor de edad y Jen termina dando clases de arte en la misma escuela, teniéndola como alumna._

_Sus comentarios son bienvenidos, ¡que tengan un bonito "spring break"!_

**Cuestión de piel**

_Desde la perspectiva de Tilly_

Estos meses de espera estaban acabando conmigo, tenerte tan cerca y tan lejos. Estaba consciente de que te había mentido, estaba consciente de que lo nuestro no era, por ningún motivo, una conducta ética. El tener una relación romántica con mi maestra de arte arruinaría el futuro de las dos: yo tenía todos los grados para ingresar a una universidad importante para estudiar medicina, y tú, tenías todas las calificaciones para ingresar a una facultad de arte de las más importantes del país.

Lo más prudente fue terminar con la relación que había iniciado en el verano y disimular que no existía nada entre nosotras, estuvimos de acuerdo porque no deseábamos arruinar nuestras carreras prometedoras, habría tiempo para nosotras después de este último período de clases. Sin embargo, aun sabiendo todo lo que implicaba nuestra relación prohibida, sufría por estar apartada de ti. Era inevitable sentir este fuego en mi corazón cada que te observaba moldear una escultura o trazar un lienzo con esas manos blancas, suaves, delicadas, imaginando que estaban sobre mi piel.

Me arrebataban los celos cuando ponías más atención a otros trabajos que no fueran los míos, pero mi furia se calmaba al momento que notaba tu mirada triste que me observaba suplicante para no delatarnos.

Revisamos algunas fotografías que el grupo montaría en una exhibición. Las acomodamos sobre la mesa, estiramos simultáneamente los brazos para tomarlas y verlas mejor, nuestra piel se rozó y me transporté meses atrás.

En ese breve momento recordé el primer encuentro íntimo que tuvimos: era tu estudio, desnudo, no había más nada que un piano. El sol del verano atravesaba las ventanas de aquella casa de campo, podía ver claramente tus ojos obscuros, escuchaba perfectamente nuestras respiraciones que comenzaban a agitarse, mi silencio y el tuyo.

Extendiste tu brazo, para alcanzarme con tu mano y rozar mi mejilla, luego, con tus dedos dibujaste mi cuello y recorriste mi hombro como si fueras un pincel y yo un lienzo dispuesto a ser delineado como tu capricho lo deseara.

- Tilly, no puedo más con este sentimiento que me sofoca.

Me dijiste desesperada, buscando pegar tu cuerpo contra el mío.

- Quiero ser tuya, Jen

Te contesté agitada, comenzando a perder el control de todo mi ser.

- ¡Oh, Tilly! ¡te amo!

- ¡Y yo a ti!

Cuatro frases que eran urgentes de decir, no había manera de ocultar lo que sentíamos. Percibí el aire caliente y repentinamente, llena de deseo, tu boca estaba en mi boca. Ambas ansiosas y con movimientos torpes, nos quitamos la ropa. El fuego recorría mi cuerpo con cada caricia, y Jen se estremecía con la simple cercanía; no cabía duda, era cuestión de piel.

El simple recuerdo de aquel encuentro hacía que me saltara el corazón desbocado, no podía tolerarlo, preferí salir abruptamente del salón de clases para no delatarnos.

Corrí al baño de mujeres más lejano del aula, cerca de la salida trasera del edificio. Mojé mi rostro y escuché unos pasos apresurados que abrieron el portón antiguo. Salí del baño y seguí el rastro de aquellas pisadas. Era Jen, que me vio con esos hermosos ojos obscuros brillantes a punto de llanto.

- ¿Estás bien, Tilly?

Respiré profundo e hice todo lo posible por no derramar lágrimas de impotencia. No pude hablar, sólo agité la cabeza de un lado a otro negativamente.

- ¡Lo sabía! no tienes idea cómo deseo ponerme fuera de la ley, por saltar otra vez al fuego que sentí en aquel cuarto desnudo, y fundirme contigo demostrándote mi amor por ti.

Me lancé a sus brazos, para luego separarme, hui de aquel momento que podría arruinar todo nuestro esfuerzo. Marqué su teléfono, sabía que me mandaría al buzón porque estábamos en clase y le dejé un mensaje desesperado y sincero.

- ¡Te amo, Jen, con todo mi corazón!

Por la noche, ya en casa, dibujando su rostro por enésima vez en mi cuaderno de papel marquilla, alguien tocó a la puerta. Gruñí enfadada porque tendría que interrumpir mi actividad favorita para bajar a ver quién era.

No había nadie, sólo encontré un ramo de media docena de rosas rojas, y entre ellas estaba una pequeña tarjeta que decía con caligrafía clara: Y yo te amo a ti

Mi rostro se iluminó por completo, y supe que a pesar de tener que controlar mi corazón desbocado, valdría la pena la espera.


End file.
